


Refreshing moments

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romance, Slipping away, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Lavellan rescues him from the many ladies trying to grab his bottom at the Winter Palace and they find a private space for themselves.





	Refreshing moments

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea I wrote but never finished xD I'll add to it later on.
> 
>  
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

She has to hide her giggle behind her hand as she watches him from her position against the pillar. It's obvious he's flustered and the _company_ couldn't catch on. Then again. She did feel a little jealous and murderish when they touched him and his lovely bottom.

 

She decides to step in and rescue him, easily weaving her way through the crowd of admirers. 

 

"Inquisitor." he calls out with relief.

 

"Commander. Ladies. _Gentlemen_." She smiled sweetly at them. 

 

"What can I do for you?" He asks, eyes wide and begging and she relished in it. 

 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal you away for a while." 

 

The small crowd echoed with awh's and boo's to which Lavellan only offered a faked apologetic smile and nod. 

 

He couldn't look more relieved as she motioned for him to follow and he practically ran after her.

 

" Thank you." Cullen breathed roughly once they were out of earshot. 

 

"Thought you needed the saving." Lavellan grinned. 

 

"I don't like big fancy parties like this. It makes me uncomfortable and their talking is loud and idiotic."

 

"My my. Such hatred coming from such a lovely man."

 

"Sorry, I'm rambling." He rubbed his face tiredly. 

 

"It's nothing, come on, " She tugged at his hand, "It's quiet in here."

Lavellan lead him into a small office she explored earlier, flicking the key in the lock to keep any unwanted company out. 

 

"It's not going to last long but a few quiet seconds could do us some good."

 

"Indeed." Cullen reached out to take one of her small hands in his, brushing his lips over the knuckles, "How is your night fairing, my lady?" 

 

"No problems so far- well except one." 

 

"Which is? " 

 

"You." She pouted. 

 

"Excuse me?" He tensed. 

 

"You're too handsome tonight," she glances at him again, "That uniform looks outrageously dashing on you and all those powdered twats are fawning over you." 

 

He blushes, rubbing his neck with a chuckle; she was jealous. "I didn't know you thought that." 

 

"Just don't get smug." She smiled, slightly shy now and averting her gaze. 

 

"Lavellan?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

Lavellan's nostrils filled with his spicy and fresh scent as he invaded her personal space and softly brushed his mouth against hers. Her eyelids fluttered, hands going to his neck on their own accord to curl the fingers into the blonde locks at the back of his neck. When he made a move to retreat she pulled him back, kissing him harder.

 

A sudden fog swept over her and all she wanted to do was forget about everything and just kiss him until her lips started to bleed. Cullen moaned lowly against her mouth, hands falling to her narrow hips and pulling her closer. He moved back until he could rest against the desk and maneuvered her in between his spread legs.

 

"We shouldn't." He said softly against her mouth.

 

"I know." Lavellan replied opening her mouth to slide her tongue against his bottom lip.

 

" _Maker_ -" Cullen cursed, pulling her flush against his hard body as his mouth claimed hers. She felt like she was going to melt in his arms if he held her any tighter.

 

_Then his large hands slid over her behind and took hold of her thighs to roughly yank her up against him._

 

_She might have melted right there._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
